A voltage converter is generally an electronic circuit in a class of power converters, which converts a source of current from one voltage level to another. Voltage converters are important in various applications, where power is supplied from a power source such as, for example but without limitation, satellites, spacecraft, automobiles, portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and laptop computers, or other power source. Such applications often contain several sub-circuits, each with its own voltage level different from that supplied by the power source. The voltage level may be higher or lower than the voltage from the power source.
A step-up/boost converter is a voltage converter with an output voltage greater than its input voltage. A step-down/buck converter is a voltage converter with an output voltage lower than its input voltage. A bi-directional voltage converter may transfer current from a first electrical bus at a first voltage (e.g., an electrical bus coupled to a battery) to a second electrical bus at a second voltage (e.g., a load) and vice versa from the second electrical bus at the second voltage to the first electrical bus at the first voltage.
Bus stabilization methods used in electrical circuit designs may comprise a system with basic units that are each individually stabilized with staggered set-points. The staggered set-points may transition from mode to mode as a central amplifier varies across a full operating range. Gaps between operating modes may result in bus transients that can create, for example, a large low frequency ripple on a bus when subjected to continuous load transients. The bus impedance may be very high as a control transitions from mode to mode of the central amplifier. Also in some cases, there is a limited amplitude oscillation that persists on the bus until a capability of a current source increases or a load changes. Filters made of capacitors and or inductors are generally added to an input and/or an output of a voltage converter to reduce a voltage ripple caused by, for example, transients, oscillations, or other cause.